


Let’s go back.. To our true reality

by kcrasuu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, IDK MAN I JUST- this came to mind and i said ookkaayy, Persona 3 Spoilers, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcrasuu/pseuds/kcrasuu
Summary: You’re thinking about what would happen if you did or didn’t accept Maruki’s deal and Akechi tries to help you.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader, Kirijo Mitsuru/Sanada Akihiko (Mentioned)
Kudos: 18





	Let’s go back.. To our true reality

Two Days. 

It was two days until you and the Phantom Thieves were to give Maruki his calling card. You hoped this would be something easy, something you could just defeat and get over. But, living in the false reality had been great. People were happy and everything was fine.

Except it wasn’t. Though everyone else was oblivious to the change in reality, you and the Phantom Thieves had to deal with the rough end of it all. Even your old boss and her husband were happy to see his brother again, like he had never died to begin with. 

You sat in LeBlanc thinking about the pros and cons of staying in the reality or leaving and bringing the world back to normal. You were a few seats away but he seemed to still sense your struggle. 

Akechi closed his book and turned his body towards you and sighed. “I can hear you thinking from all the way over here. What’s wrong?”

You jumped a bit from his voice. The café had been quiet for a few hours now, besides you tapping on your phone and Akechi flipping the pages of his book. 

You turned towards him and tried your hardest to look him in the eyes. Maruki’s fake Akechi looked so real, it hurt to look at him knowing that depending on the outcome of changing Maruki’s heart, he’ll be gone forever for a second time. 

You sighed and picked at fuzz on your coat sleeve. “Maruki’s reality. Just... Thinking about it all. The good and bad things..” you trailed off and looked down to your sleeve. 

Akechi sighed and relocated his eyes to his lap. “I may not agree with.. All of this, but I can see how someone like you would. But don’t let some wannabe god making your wishes come true block yourself from the truth.” He stood from his seat and walked over towards you. “It all comes at a price. The price of no longer having a free will. You won’t be able to look back onto your struggles to learn from them, because they won’t exist, you’ll be living a lie.”

You didn’t trust your voice so you just nodded. Akechi came and sat in the chair beside you and when you looked up you saw Akechi smiling. Not the same fake smile he wore as the Detective Prince, a genuine smile.

“Don’t do this for me. Defeat Maruki for the future of you and all your friends.”

You just smiled and nodded back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely don’t know what this is but oh well
> 
> i have this idea for like a reader who’s narukami’s sister (probably got this idea from that one akira/reader fic but <\3) and like the tv world is back and yosuke and reader lose yu in the tv and reader tries to get the phantom thieves to help. but idk if i wanna write it or not. but i’m gonna try!!! also this is my first thing i’ve ever posted so i hope you enjoy!!


End file.
